Role Play
by Misato Hideyoshi
Summary: This is just something that my friend and I started a few years ago. Rated for possible language, violence, and/or sexual content. We made this just for the sake of humor and having something to do, so we hope you enjoy it as much as we do. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

--DISCLAIMER: We do not own any characters from Inuyasha or any other characters that we may have borrowed from anime, myths, books, etc. We do, however, own our original characters.

Original Characters: Thaycary, Leo, Misato, Kayla, Andreas, Taluril, Blaine, Akemi, Xayan, Cossette, Adrian, Aaron, and Sarah.

Warning: Our borrowed characters are way OOC.

Note: Everything in this is just random events strung together to make sense in some weird kind of storyline that leads absolutely nowhere. (does that make any sense at all?)

blah talking

'blah' thinking

-blah- actions

_blah_ telepathy--

Thaycary: -he flexes his neck and smirks- Thanks…. -he looks to Leo and nods-…You, go to the villages…take my bike. Move!

Leo: -nods and winks to both Misato and Kayla, he goes and gets on Thaycary's bike and starts it up, kicks up the brake and drives off.-

Misato: -blinks and looks to Thaycary- What was that all about?

Kayla: -sits up and watches Leo go, then lays back down on the grass and stares at the sky, watching the clouds with her arms behind her head-

Andreas: -lays there watching everything that's happening with a somewhat bored expression on his face-

Thaycary: He is running an errand for me…but he has to be careful. -sighs and looks over at Andreas-…Thanks -he nods and smirks-

Clotho: -She looks over and then gets up, pulling the door aside and walking onto the porch she closes her eyes and just stands there for a moment-…..Terra…-she says softly-

Andreas: -picks his head up and nods to Thaycary, then lays his head back down and rolls onto his side, just watching everything-

Kayla: -closes her eyes and just lays there, humming quietly to herself-

Misato: Okay…now you're just talking like Chinatsu. Only giving me bits and pieces. Spit it out already! -sits down and looks at him-

Thaycary: -sighs and sits down- Okay… -he looks at Misato, then Kayla, then back to Misato- Leo is helping me out…I've been swamped with trade routes and treaties, and Leo is just helping me lighten the load. He is going into the East to negotiate trade routes so we can move our supplies over, the reason I've told him to be careful is because the villages he has to pass over don't particularly like Hunters much.

Clotho: -she turns and looks at Hatori-…come with me somewhere…please…

Hatori: -looks to her and nods- Okay.

Misato: -sighs- Oh, great. -falls back and just lays there stretched out on the ground-

Clotho: -goes over and takes his hand, disappearing with him and reappearing next to a lake just waiting. She looks around and then up at Hatori-

Taluril: -sits there on a rock, messing with a chain smirking and laughing- aw… how

cute, its little seahorses..

Hatori: -stands there and looks around, then notices Taluril and waits-

Taluril: -turns and looks at Hatori- oh… -she smirks and winks-….Hatori is here.. -she clasps the chain around her wrist and admires it-….isn't it beautiful! -she giggles-

Hatori: -raises an eyebrow- Where did you get that?

Taluril: I found it… doesn't it look great on me -she smiles and giggles-

Clotho: -sighs and looks down-

Hatori: -gives her a blank look- No.

Taluril: -shrugs- Well…I think it does.. -she smiles and admires it more-

Clotho: -she looks at Hatori and tries not to laugh-

Hatori: That belongs to Elayne.

Taluril: -she looks at Hatori- Ah yes…Elayne Tsukiyma, youngest of six children. Timid, shy and lets face it boring. She is a Teacher at Jefferson College and she

technically a shadow. -she looks at the bracelet again and then back at Hatori- oh! And

that's right…she is your fiancée.

Clotho: -stays silent-

Haru: -is walking along the shore at the lake, looking down at the shells as he walks. He looks up when he hears voices. He hears what Hatori and Taluril are saying and walks up to Hatori and Clotho. He looks to Taluril and smirks- You sure like to hear yourself talk, don't you? Maybe you should spend a little less time on your appearance and a little more on your social skills because, frankly, you're not that good looking anyway.

Hatori: -blinks and looks at Haru- What are you doing here?

Taluril: -giggles- Thank you! that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me! -smiles-

Clotho: -shakes her head and steps forward- Hand it over…..because frankly you don't have any option in the matter.

Haru: -grins and looks at Hatori- Skipping class. -looks back to Taluril and walks part way out into the water- Glad you think so, babe. Mind if I take that bracelet off your hands for you? Maybe you and me can get together later for some good old fashion sea food. -smirks-

Hatori: -sighs and shakes his head-

Clotho: -raises an eyebrow and looks back at Hatori, whispering-…..is this typical of mortal men?

Taluril: If you want it….come get it -she giggles and holds out her arm, smirking-…and it's a date… -winks-

Hatori: -looks to Clotho- It's definitely typical of Haru. -shakes his head and looks back to Haru-

Haru: -smirks and wades out into the water, swimming over to the rock where she's sitting. He pulls himself up onto the rock and looks at her-

Clotho: -looks over to where Haru and Taluril are, then over to Hatori- are you going to do something?

Taluril: -giggles and reaches down gently stroking his cheek with her hand softly, the chain jingling slightly-

Hatori: -crosses his arms and watches them- Nope, I never saw a thing.

Haru: -grins and just sits there. He hold out his hand- So, do I get that bracelet now, or what?

Clotho: You should….because if you don't, you will never get that bracelet back.. -she smirks and looks at Hatori-

Taluril: -she hides her hands behind her back and smirks- Come get it… -giggles-

Hatori: What exactly would you have me do?

Haru: -smirks and laughs- I don't think so.

Clotho: He listens to you……sometimes… -she shrugs-

Taluril: -she slips the bracelet off her wrist and holds it up- here… but first.. -she

pulls it back again-…you have to kiss me… and I'll give it.

Hatori: Haru! Get back over here!

Haru: -ignores Hatori and starts to reach for the bracelet, then stops and grins at her- I believe in waiting until at least the first date.

Clotho: -sighs and looks at Hatori, then back to Haru, then back to Hatori-….you swim? Or shall I give it a try now…

Taluril: -leans in closer and smirks, whispering next to his ear-….that's not what I hear Hatsuharu Souma….

Hatori: Yes, I swim, but it's not like I could get him back over here if he's struggling the whole time.

Haru: -smirks and whispers back- You heard wrong, Miss Informed.

Clotho: -takes off her cloak and sighs- I'll do it….

Taluril: -smirks and giggles softly- Lets go for a swim…

Hatori: Wait…I'm curious.

Haru: Let me have the bracelet and we can go for a swim after the sea food.

Clotho: -looks at Hatori like he is crazy, but stops and watches-

Taluril:….then take it… -she holds it out and just waits-

Hatori: -waits and watches-

Haru: -reaches out and takes it-

Clotho: -sits down, then lays on the shore-

Taluril: -lets the rest of the bracelet go, letting it drop in his hand. She smirks and giggles a bit-

Haru: -smirks and closes his hand around the bracelet- Thanks. So, what time should I come back?

Taluril: Before the sun rises… if your not back before then, you wont find me. -she runs one of her fingers softly over Haru's lips smiling a bit-….I'll be waiting…don't disappoint me.. -she winks-

Clotho: -shakes her head and watches-

Haru: -grins and nods- I'll be here. -stands and dives off the rock back into the water, swimming back to shore. He walks up to Hatori and holds out the bracelet, smirking-

Hatori: -takes the bracelet and nods- Thank you.

Clotho: -giggles-

Taluril: -shakes her head and reaches down picking up an urchin combing out her hair, just sitting there-

Haru: No problem. -turns and waves to Taluril, grinning- Catch you later! -turns and walks back down the shore-

Hatori: -just shakes his head and watches him, then looks to Clotho-

Taluril: -laughs a bit and continues to comb out her hair-

Clotho: -sits up and looks at Hatori-…I'm sure she is fine….

Hatori: I didn't say anything…

Clotho:….you didn't have to… -she stands and dusts herself off, picking up her cloak and setting it back on-

Hatori: -stands there and waits, watching Haru walk off-

Taluril: -she starts to sing sweetly, smirking closing her eyes and still combing her hair-

Clotho: -looks at Hatori- cover your ears! Now!

Hatori: -turns and looks at Taluril for a minute, then turns and starts to walk off-

Clotho: -goes and walks next to Hatori, then grabs Hatori's hand closing her hand around his, still walking-

Hatori: -glances to her and keeps walking- Where are we going now, then?

Clotho: It doesn't matter….you want to go back or to the hospital? -she just keeps walking looking down the path-

Hatori: -sighs- Probably back to the house, until I hear from Misato. If she finds out I left anyway, even to come here, she'll probably kill me. -smirks a bit-

Clotho: -smiles and looks at Hatori- you know…you should smile often…it suits you.. -she giggles and disappears with them and appears again in Hatori's office-

Thaycary: -he gets up and dusts himself off- well…I'd better get going, I have a long walk ahead of me.. -he nods to Andreas, then to Kayla, then looks at Misato-…don't worry I'm sure he will be fine… -he smirks and turns starting to walk off-

Misato: -mutters under her breath- Yeah, he better be. -calls after him- Thaycary! Take my bike, I won't be needing it.

Thaycary: -turns back around walks towards Misato's bike- Thanks…I promise I'll bring it back… -he starts it up, revving the engine twice kicking up the parking brake, he looks at Kayla- Need a ride?

Clotho: You really think Haru is really going to show up to Taluril? -sits down and starts reading a book-

Hatori: -sits in his desk chair and looks at her- Knowing him, probably.

Kayla: -sits up and smiles- Sure. Just take me as far as Misato's house and I'll make it the rest of the way. -she stands up and gets on behind him-

Misato: Keep it as long as you need it, it's not like I don't have more. -smirks- Take care! -she waves a bit, then she turns and motions for Andreas to follow her as she walks past him along the shore-

Andreas: -stands and follows several feet behind her-

Thaycary: -smirks and peels off in the direction of Misato's house-

Clotho: all I can say is that I hope he is careful… -keeps reading, then looks at the title, then back to the book-

Hatori: With Haru there's no telling what will happen.

Misato: -stops after a while and turns to him- The only reason you are alive right now is because you helped to rescue Elayne and brought Miki to me. I will not kill you now, but know that I will be watching your every move. If I even suspect that you're up to something, I will not hesitate to kill you. Watch yourself, Andreas, I will not forget the past. -is suddenly engulfed in a whirlwind and is gone when it dies down-

Andreas: -sits down with his ears flat against his head and whines softly, then looks around and stands, walking away slowly-

Clotho: hmmm….interesting… -she says softly, still reading-

Andreas: -walks back to the waterfall and jumps through to the cavern. he walks into the room they fought in and transforms. He walks and kneels next to each dead hunter, relieving them of all their weapons before walking out again and exploring the rest of the cavern-

Hatori: -turns to the desk and starts leafing through his notebooks-

Clotho: -finishes the book and gets up walking out of his office starting to roam around the house, she stops at the stairs and climbs them wondering if Momiji is in his room-

Blaine: -walks up to the house and spots Akemi, he stops and just stares, then looks down-

Akemi: -is in the backyard planting and humming to herself softly-

Misato: -appears at the hot springs in the North, near the border, and strips off her clothes, getting into the water and just relaxing-

Andreas: -finishes searching the caverns and leaves, jumping through the waterfall again and walking away-

Blaine: -he backs up and turns around starting to walk off and into the forest back towards the camp, he would come back another day when Akemi wasn't around.-

Xayan: -comes out from behind a tree near the springs, his vest and shirt hanging from a tree branch, but with his pants still on he shakes out his hair and pulls it back not noticing that Misato was there-

Akemi: -she stops and looks back, then looks around- Yoko? -she calls out a little confused-

Yoko: -comes out from around the house, his hands and clothes covered in dirt- Yes?

Misato: -just keeps relaxing in the water, her eyes are closed, but her nose twitches a bit and she recognizes the scent, but just ignores it-

Akemi: But…how.. -points and then behind her-…you… -then looks behind her then back to Yoko- Huh?

Xayan: -looks away a bit- My Lady…. -he says softly to not disturb Misato-

Yoko: -blinks- I've been planting in the front yard. -says, confused-

Misato: Hello Xayan. -smiles and opens her eyes, looking at him. Her body is under the water so you can't see anything below her neck. She swims to the shore on the far side of the springs to the shallower water and stands, wearing a bikini bathing suit as she emerges and sits in the shallower water- It's a good day for hot springs, the water feels good.

Akemi: But… -blinks, then shakes her head-…oh…um…I'm kind of not done back here planting the flowers for the festival yet back here…could you help me? -she looks back one more time, then back at Yoko-

Xayan: I know.. -he stops and goes over taking down his shirt-…My Lady…perhaps you can clear something up for me, if you are feeling like it.

Yoko: -nods- Sure. -he goes over and kneels, helping her plant the flowers-

Misato: -looks at him- Um…sure, I guess. I'll try.

Xayan: -he sighs and puts on his shirt and grabs his vest- I've seemed to have lost track of someone…my sister to be exact. Her name is Cossette. You wouldn't have happened to see her have you? -he looks at Misato and waits, just holding his vest-

Thaycary: -pulls up beside the fence outside the backyard, he waits and looks back at Kayla-…your stop… -he smirks-….and don't worry Leo is an idiot but he isn't that big of a moron to get himself killed. -he shakes his head-

Kayla: -gets off and smiles- Well, we can only hope so. Thanks for the ride.

Misato: -blinks a few times and pales a bit- Oh shit….Okay, Xayan, don't freak out when I tell you this….she flew in front of my car last week…she's okay, sort of…she's at my house, I've been taking care of her. She has a broken arm and a few cracked ribs, but she's healing really well…

Xayan: -he pales and just drops his vest, almost looking like he is going to pass out just staring at Misato-

Thaycary: -nods and peels out around the house and onto the road towards the school-

Kayla: -waves a bit, then transforms and takes off running the opposite direction-

Misato: Um…Xayan…are you okay? She really is okay…you can come see her if you want…

Xayan: -he transforms and takes off towards Misato's house-

Misato: -gets out of the water and grabs her clothes, then grabs his vest, and teleports to her house, appearing on the porch, fully dressed, holding his vest and waiting-

Akemi: -looks over and waves- Hey Misato! Look! Were almost done with the flowers for the festival this year! -she smiles and giggles- what's up? -she dusts herself off a bit and waits-

Yoko: -looks over and grins- Hey, you don't look so good. -laughs a bit-

Misato: -smiles a bit and laughs- No kidding. Hey Akemi, what's up? Good work on the flowers, they look great. I think I might be in a bit of trouble, though.

Xayan: -lands on the fence and transforms back, jumping onto the ground and running to the porch making sure not to stomp the flowers a look of concern and anger in his eyes-

Akemi: Hey! -she looked at Xayan when she saw a few flowers smashed- watch it! -sighs and kneels down-

Yoko: -sighs and puts a hand on the ground. Soft energy flows from his hand into the ground and the flowers come back up like nothing ever happened-

Misato: -laughs nervously and hands him his vest- You forgot this….she's upstairs in one of the guest bedrooms. -turns and walks through the door, which is propped open, and leads him up to the third floor, to the last door on the left. She knocks softly, then opens it and peeks in- You have a visitor… -she opens it the rest of the way and steps aside-

Akemi: -helps Yoko and smiles a bit- So…what do you think of that Andreas person… -she giggles softly-

Xayan: -he takes his vest and puts it on following Misato closely, and walks in the room, he looks a little over his shoulder speaking softly- Please close the door…. -he then sets his gaze back to his sister and goes over kneeling beside the bed, gently pushing some of her hair out of her face-

Yoko: -blinks and raises an eyebrow- I haven't met him personally, but Misato's told me a lot about him. -he shakes his head- He's bad news.

Misato: -nods a bit and closes the door, then turns and walks back downstairs-

Cossette: -sits up and smiles. Her arm is in a sling, and you can see the bindings around her ribs where her tank top ends- Hello Xayan. How are you?

Akemi: I don't know…he seems pretty nice…and sweet… -she smiles and continues to plant-

Xayan: Right now, very miffed. -he looks at Cossette- I got worried when I couldn't find you…

Yoko: -looks at her- He's a deceiver. He gains your trust and uses that to his advantage. When did you meet him, anyway?

Cossette: Well, here I am. -smiles a bit- I'm sorry. I know how worried you must've been, but I'm okay.

Akemi: -she looks at Yoko- I stopped by and he was here….we just laid and took a nap, nothing more… until I heard Misato scream his name and he took off. -she goes

back to planting-

Xayan: Cossette…. -he moves some of her hair a bit-…what have I told you about watching where you are going?! I don't want to loose you…you're my baby sister -he hugs her softly-

Thaycary: -pulls up to the school and puts down the brake shutting off the engine. He gets off and walks around leaning against the bike a bit…just waiting-

Yoko: -nods and sighs- Be careful who you decide to trust, Akemi. He's nothing but trouble.

Cossette: -sighs- I know. It's not like I flew in front of her on purpose. I didn't even see her! Luckily I only got clipped by the side of the car, so it wasn't that bad. -she hugs him back with her good arm and smiles- But I'm okay, really.

Akemi: I will take your word for it Yoko…but he has done nothing to me. Tynian says to always give people a chance, and not to rely on the opinions of others. "The only opinion that matters is your own…" that's what he says… but I will keep my distance.

Xayan: -he laughs a bit- from what I have heard, I don't think anyone can see Misato when she is driving. -he pulls back and smiles a bit- I'm glad that your okay though…

Thaycary: -looks at his watch and just waits, he takes out a knife from his boot and some smoothed down wood from his pocket starting to pass the time by making a carving.-

Yoko: -smiles- Thank you.

Cossette: I will say that I've never seen a car going that fast stop so suddenly, though. -giggles and smiles-

-the school bell rings and people start to pile out of the school. Some stop and stare at Thaycary leaning against the bike, and others just go about their business, not even seeming to notice-

Akemi: -she smiles and giggles a bit- Anything for you Yoko….

Xayan: -he laughs a bit and shakes his head-…I bet… -he leans forward and kisses Cossette's forehead softly-…now get some rest I'll come back to check on you later in the week…. -he stands and plays with her hair a bit-

Thaycary: -he looks around, but continues when he doesn't see Kyou or Michiyo-

Yoko: -grins and lightly tugs on a strand of her hair, some of the dirt from his hands getting in her hair, and goes back to planting-

Cossette: -smiles and nods- Okay. -she lays back onto the pillows that have been propped up a bit behind her- Oh, before you go, would you ask Misato to bring up some tea?

-a few girls stand around near the school gates, whispering and giggling and glancing at Thaycary often, but none can gather up the courage to approach him-

Akemi: -she gets some dirt in her hand and pours it on top of Yoko's hair and sticks out her tongue and giggles-

Xayan: -nods- Of course… -he turns and opens the door walking out, shutting it softly behind him. He walks downstairs and stops in the living room- Misato?

Thaycary: -he finishes and smirks dusting away the remaining chips, sheathing his knife back in his boot. He turns and takes the keys out of the ignition and starts to walk towards the gates, setting the new work of wood in his pocket.-

Yoko: -tosses some dirt at her and laughs when some of it goes down her shirt- Oops. -he grins-

Misato: -looks up from Sesshy's chair, smiling a bit- Yes? How is she?

-the girls look at each other and whisper in hushed, excited giggles, glancing at him every now and then-

Akemi: -gasps and giggles, she gets up and tackles Yoko laughing- Dirt fight!

Xayan: She says that she is better…she would, however, like some tea. -he starts to head for the door but stops-….Thank you…. -he transforms and flies out an open window-

Thaycary: -he goes through the gates, past the girls and looks around- hmm…where are they? -he says quietly-

Yoko: -laughs and falls back when she tackles him. He grabs another handful of dirt and smears it on the back of her shirt-

Misato: -smiles and nods- Okay. -she stands as he leaves and goes into the kitchen-

-a shy, timid girl steps forward, urged on by her friends, and goes up to Thaycary-

Girl: Um…hello….-blushes- Are you looking for someone? -she stares at her feet as she talks, shuffling them around on the ground, her face a bit red-

Akemi: -she giggles and grabs some dirt and smears it on the side of his face-

Thaycary: -looks at the girl and smirks, then looks back around- Hello, and yes I am looking for Kyou and Michiyo…you wouldn't happen to know where they might be would you? -he looks to the girl again-

Yoko: Oh, no! Not the face! -he laughs and smears some dirt on her face as well-

Girl: Oh… -she looks up at him, still a bit red- You mean Kyou Souma…and the little girl with tie-dye hair? …I think they were staying a bit late after class…..if you want…I could take you there…or I could go get them for you….

Akemi: -giggles and squeals, not noticing Aaron and Adrian walking up-

Adrian: -stops talking and looks at what is happening- Yeah! Look at Yoko! Kinky right? Right here out in the open.

Aaron: -he smirks and nods then looks closer- oh my…Adrian that's Akemi! That's his sister! -he steps forward yelling- Yoko! You incestuous bastard! How can you defile your sister like that! -shakes his head-

Thaycary: No…its alright…I'll just wait… Thank you-- -waits for her name-

Girl: -blushes- Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Sarah…

Yoko: -laughs with Akemi, then stops when he hears Aaron yell. He sits up suddenly, making Akemi fall part way off of him- Whoa, hey, you've got it all wrong! We weren't doing anything like that!

Misato: -finishes preparing the tea and takes the tray, turning to go upstairs. She hears Aaron yell outside and drops the tray as she hears what he says. She runs out the door and

stops on the porch- What the hell is going on out here?

--We apologize again that we had to start it off in the middle of nowhere. It might not make a lot of sense, but it's a lot of fun, and it just keeps getting better.

If you guys have any questions about any of the characters or events (like if a character is human or demon, or what led up to a certain event that wasn't explained in the rp, or if you just want to know where we got our non-original characters from), we'll do our best to answer them. P>

Please tell us what you thought! We'd love to hear anything you have to say. Go ahead and tell us your favorite quote or scene or character or just anything in general you may or may not have liked.--


	2. Chapter 2

--DISCLAIMER: We do not own any characters from Inuyasha or any other characters that we may have borrowed from anime, myths, books, etc. We do, however, own our original characters.

Original Characters: Adrian, Akemi, Thaycary, Misato, Sarah, Aaron, Andreas, Michiyo, Chinatsu, Kids (there are 14, all Misato's), Renji, Christi Anna, and Sakura (one of Misato's kids).

Warning: Borrowed characters are OOC.

blah talking

'blah' thinking

-blah- actions

_blah_ telepathy--

Adrian: -looks at Aaron and jabs him in the side- Now look what you did! -he looks at Misato- Its nothing! Aaron just thought Yoko and Akemi were…yeah…stupid really.

Akemi: -she gets off of Yoko and stands quickly- Excuse me! -she runs out of the backyard past Aaron just running…completely, utterly embarrassed and humiliated-

Thaycary: well…Thank you very much Sarah.. -he smirks and pulls out his wood carving, its just a simple flower a small daisy to be exact. He hands it to her and nods- here… I can always make another one.

Misato: -sighs and shakes her head- Wonderful. -looks to Yoko- Yoko, would you get me some more herbs, please? -looks back to Aaron and Adrian and smiles- Did you need something? You can come in if you want. -turns and walks back into the house to clean up the mess and make some more tea-

Yoko: -groans and stands up, wiping some of the dirt off him- Sure… -jumps up and disappears into the forest-

Sarah: -blushes more and takes it- Um….thank you…. -she hurriedly bows and turns, running back to her friends before she can turn any redder-

Aaron: We are fine…yeah.. -he backs up and takes off back towards the camp-

Adrian: -he walks up and into the house- Um…we just wanted to ask where Thaycary was…Victor is getting impatient on waiting on him to show up. I'm surprised Blaine didn't tell you…

Thaycary: -shakes his head and walks back to his cycle, waiting-

Misato: -picks up the broken glass and puts it on the tray. She blinks and looks up- Blaine? I haven't seen Blaine in a long time. And I have no clue where Thaycary is.

Adrian: Well…Victor is not very happy about waiting 5 minutes after they were supposed to meet. -sighs- What?! Yeah, we sent Blaine here like 10 minutes ago to see and ask where he was…wonder why he didn't?

Akemi: -runs and busts through the door to Tynian's house and runs into her room slamming and locking the door-

Misato: -shrugs and finishes picking up the glass, then stands with the tray and puts it on the table- No clue. I wasn't here ten minutes ago, but I'm sure Yoko or Akemi would've said something if he came. Xayan came by, but only to see how his sister is doing. And…speaking of which, I need to make more tea. -turns and sets some water on to boil, then turns back to Adrian- Would you like some?

Kyou: -walks out of the school a few minutes later with his bag slung over his shoulder-

Andreas: -he walks with his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the ground in front of him towards Misato's house-

Adrian: No…Thank you…just came by to ask where Thaycary was… -he sighs heavily and sits down on the couch, then stands remembering he hadn't been offered a seat yet- Sorry…

Michiyo: -walks out holding one of Kyou's hands, she smiles and giggles- Ucle Tacari! -she runs and hugs Thaycary's leg-

Thaycary: -he smirks and looks down- Hey Michiyo… -he then looks at Kyou- what took you guys so long? I was about to send in the calvary to go find you… -he chuckles a bit-

Misato: -smiles- No, it's okay. Go ahead. You sure I can't get you anything?

Kyou: -grins- Sorry, just finishing up some work. We weren't expecting you or we would've been out sooner.

Adrian: -smirks and sits down, then holds his arm a bit- ow… -he says softly-

Thaycary: its alright… I have had some wonderful people to keep me company on my long wait -nods over to the group of girls and shakes his head a bit-

Michiyo: -lets go of Thaycary's leg and tries to get on the cycle by herself.-

Misato: -takes the water off the stove and makes a cup of tea, then takes the last of the herbs from the basket on the table and crushes them into the tea. She looks over at him- You okay?

Kyou: -looks over and laughs a bit- Wow, and they didn't jump you? -shakes his head and grins- Surprising.

Adrian: -looks over and nods- Yeah, just a little sore…we are having a bit of a problem in the casts. Well…mainly in one, but it is spreading like wildfire.

Thaycary: -laughs a bit and nods- Yeah…I know.. -he turns and lifts Michiyo up and sets her in the front, he gets on and starts up the cycle revving the engine twice, kicking up the brake. He looks at Kyou and waits-….You getting on or what… -he smirks-

Misato: -nods- Would you excuse me for a minute? -takes the cup of tea and walks up to the third floor into Cossette's room. She walks over and hands it to her and smiles- Just let me know if you need anything else. -turns and walks out, going back downstairs and looking at Adrian- So, what's this problem?

Kyou: -gets on behind him and grins- Let's go before they change their minds. -laughs-

Adrian: -he flexes his arm a bit and then looks at Misato-….Victor's cast. Its just out of control. Most of his cast is loyal to the old philosophy, like Miki or Brett. Victor hasn't named a second, because he doesn't know who to trust…and frankly neither does Thaycary. He is afraid of a takeover….

Thaycary: -smirks and peels out, heading towards Misato's house-

Michiyo: Whee! -she giggles-

Misato: -sighs and sits in the chair across from the couch- Maybe if you could get a spy in there to find out who's loyal to who…maybe we could do something about this then.

Kyou: -grins-

Andreas: -passes by Misato's house and just keeps walking-

Adrian: Maybe… but first Thaycary needs to get with Victor. -sighs- but the problem is that Victor cant get control of his cast, he can't get the leadership thing down. No one wants to go over and help out Victor. Its just out of control. And if this keeps up, everything will end.

Akemi: -she walks out of the woods looking down, not looking where she is going, accidentally bumping into Andreas-…Oh! I'm sorry!

Misato: -nods- Yeah…I know how it is to be thrown into a leadership position. It's hard. But if we can get a spy in his cast, then at least we might be able to learn who's loyal to the old ways. That might help a little bit at least.

Andreas: -stops and looks up when she bumps into him, then smiles a bit- Oh, it's you. Sorry, that was my fault. I wasn't paying attention.

Adrian: Yeah… -he smirks and nods- but who?

Akemi: -she smirks and pushes back a strand of her hair behind her ear- No…No… it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention either. I just… -looks to the backyard of Misato's house-…I need to get the planting done before the festival…-looks at him-…would you help me, I mean that is if you don't have anything else to do…

Misato: Well…I had an idea about who we could send, but it's really up to you guys, I guess. His name is Hatsuharu Souma.

Andreas: -he looks to the backyard and back to her- Um…sure, I guess. I don't have anything to do right now, so why not? -he smiles a bit-

Adrian: I'll run it by Thaycary… -he smirks-

Akemi: -she smiles and walks past him, and opens the back gate walking in going to the patch of flowers she was working on before the whole mess began. She stops and looks back at Andreas smiling a bit-

Thaycary: -he smirks and pulls up setting down the brake, but leaving the engine running so he could just leave when they got off, he gently takes Michiyo off setting her on the ground-

Michiyo: -squeals and runs around the front yard- Voom! Voom! -giggles-

Kyou: -gets off the bike and grins- Thanks for the ride. -follows Michiyo-

Misato: -her ears twitch a bit- Kyou and Michiyo must be home, and there's a bike outside. -sniffs a bit- Yep, that would be Thaycary. -grins a bit- Just let me know what's decided about Haru.

Andreas: -walks through the back gate and drops all the weapons he picked up from the other hunters and walks to the patch of flowers-

Thaycary: Anytime.. -he smirks, kicking up the brakes and peeling out around the house and into the forest towards his camp-

Adrian: -he stands and nods- alright…and sorry about that, yeah… -he turns and walks out, passed Akemi and out of the yard running towards camp-

Michiyo: -giggles and still runs around- Voom! Voom! -then runs into the house-

Akemi: -she closes the gate and goes over kneeling down next to Andreas picking up where she left off-

Misato: -nods to Adrian and watches him go, then smiles at Michiyo as she runs into the house- Hello Michiyo, welcome home.

Kyou: -walks in after Michiyo and sits down on the couch-

Andreas: -kneels down and starts helping her-

Michiyo: -giggles and stops- Hewwo Ant Mitaso! -then goes and jumps on the couch, sitting down next to Kyou-

Chinatsu: -runs down the stairs and locks the door- Close the windows! Barricade the doors! -goes over slamming the back door-

Akemi: -looks up and shakes her head, then goes back planting- OOOkay…….. -says softly-

Misato: -blinks and looks at her- Okay….why?

Kyou: -decides it's probably best not to get involved in whatever's going on and just sits there-

Andreas: -doesn't pay attention, just keeps planting-

Chinatsu:….Renji's on his way! -goes over and pounds on Suikotsu's door- Code Omega! Code Omega! -runs over and starts pulling the shade curtains over the windows-

Suikotsu: -opens his door almost immediately- Please tell me its not because _**She**_ wants to come over… If that's the reason, call Tynian and tell him-- He's dead!

-the phone rings-

Michiyo:…..ah! -transforms and hides under the couch-

Akemi: -she smirks and hums softly, continuing to plant, talking to the flowers softly and occasionally laughing-

Misato: Who?

Kyou: -still just sits there-

Andreas: -keeps planting-

-someone knocks on the front door-

Woman: -looks around and then smiles- Akemi! Darling! -she walks up, past the gate and goes over, she wears a black top with a black and white checkered tight skirt, with black shoes. She wears a rabbit shawl around her and some black sunglasses.-

Akemi: -looks up and then stands- Cousin?!

Chinatsu: ah! -looks at the door-

Misato: -her ears twitch again and she sits up- I know that voice… -growls a bit and stands- Kids! Come downstairs, I have a job for you! -grins evilly-

Andreas: -stops and looks up-

Kids: -come running downstairs and stop in the living room-

Renji: I know your there Chinatsu….

Christi Anna: -smiles and kisses Akemi on the cheek then the other one- Oh! I was wondering where you were -she giggles- where is Yoko? You know that one-- -she looks and spots Andreas, smirking then looking to Akemi- and who is this?

Akemi: oh… -she goes over and stands next to Andreas-…this is Andreas…

Chinatsu: -goes and unlocks the door- Drop the camera first…

Michiyo: -pokes her head out and goes over pouncing on Sakura's foot, wanting to play-

Andreas: -stands and bows a bit- Hello…

Misato: -smirks- Here's what I want you to do, there's a woman outside right now. I'm going to try to get rid of Akemi. When she's gone, I want you to tie the woman to a spit. Got it? Good. -turns and goes outside to the back and smiles- Hello, I didn't realize we were having company. Akemi, would you go find Yoko for me, please? He was out collecting some more herbs for me and he should've been back by now.

Kids: -peek out the window and wait-

Renji: alright…its down…

Christi Anna: -she smirks looking up and down at Andreas, she then leans in to Akemi and whispers- I approve… -she winks, then looks up at Misato- Excuse me, I am talking to my favorite cousin Thank you.. -she links arms with Akemi-…now…tell me what I've missed start from the beginning and don't stop… -starts walking-

Akemi: -stands there a little bewildered and embarrassed- but-- uh-- -looks at Andreas her cheeks red, she then looks back at Misato, then to Christi Anna and starts walking with her-

Chinatsu: -opens the door and smirks- come on in… -steps aside-

Misato: -her eye twitches a bit and she growls- _Chinatsu, could your cousin get rid of Akemi for me?_ -looks to Andreas and says softly- You're going to help me.

Andreas: -bows his head a bit and lowers his eyes, staring at the ground-

Chinatsu: -looks and nods- Renji…could you do something for me -she grabs him and drags him outside pointing to Akemi-…Could you distract her for about an hour…

Renji: -blinks- Doing what?! Taking nude shots of her covered in mud behind a waterfall… -he stops and grins- that is a good idea.. Got it.. -he walks off the porch and goes up beside Akemi-

Akemi: oh.. Hello.. -she smirks-

Christi Anna: Renji cant you see we are busy… -she shoos him away-

Chinatsu:…Yoko is going…to kill me… -blinks-

Misato: -says something telepathically to the kids and waits for Akemi to go-

Andreas: -stands there-

Renji: -whispers to both of them, then stands back waiting-

Christi Anna: oh! That would be wonderful! -she looks at Akemi- You should let Renji take some pictures of you…he is wonderful at capturing the essence of a person. -flips some of Akemi's hair over covering some of her right eye- You have the features… and they will only be my eyes only, promise. -she smiles clapping her hands softly-

Akemi: um…I don't know if Yoko would like that… I mean… I don't want to do that

Renji: oh come on…I'm sure Yoko has done it before, what's the hurt? He doesn't even have to know. -smirks-

Chinatsu: -says telepathically to Renji- _You better not Renji! I will kill you!_

Michiyo: -runs over and looks at Sakura, swatting at her leg whining a bit-

Sakura: -looks down and smiles at Michiyo- I'll play with you after we're done, okay? I promise. -goes back to looking out the window-

Misato: -waits, seeming patient, the only thing that shows she's not is her hands fidgeting behind her back.

Michiyo: -whines and walks off, going to her corner and laying down on the pillow-

Akemi: Okay… but not that…-looks at Renji-

Renji: promise.. -offers his hand- come on.. I know the perfect spot… -walks off with her-

Christi Anna: I'll just pass the time out here….you take care of her Renji! If anything happens to her, your fired! -waves and smiles-

Renji: -mumbles something softly to himself and leads Akemi into the forest-

Misato: -smiles and looks to Christi Anna- So, did you get the package I sent you?

Kids: -shift impatiently and walk outside, sitting on the porch. They smile and greet her politely-

Andreas: -looks up a bit and sighs, waiting for the word-

Christi Anna: -looks at Misato and takes off her sunglasses- What package? All my mail goes to my assistants, I don't look through it all…. -she takes a step towards the forest-…I love it out here, a contemporary forest slash urban look. Bravo. -she looks in the backyard-….and those wonderful flowers…

Bankotsu: -walks up and stops- oh my… -he turns and starts to walk off hoping she doesn't notice him-

Christi Anna: -gasps and turns- Bankotsu! -goes and kisses him on one cheek then the other- Its been ages! And how are you treating that young wife of yours? I'm still jealous that she stole your heart. -giggles-

Chinatsu: -blinks- Excuse me… -says softly-

Misato: -looks to Andreas and nods as a spit suddenly appears in the yard with rope- Tie her.

Andreas: -before anyone has time to do anything more than blink he's behind her, tying her hands behind her back. He pulls her to the spit and ties her to it, then backs away and turns, starting to walk away-

Kids: -jump up and cheer- Yay!!

Chinatsu:…and while your at it Tie him too! -points to Bankotsu-

Bankotsu: what?!

Christi Anna: what?! Excuse me! -struggles-

Michiyo: -just lays on her pillow sprawled out, looking at the floor sad-

Misato: -smirks- Struggle all you like, it won't work. -looks to Andreas- You're not going anywhere. I want you to watch this. -looks back to Christi Anna- By the way, the package I sent was the remains of the dress Yoko gave me. I burned it and sent the dragon back. It was the only part that wouldn't burn, don't you find that interesting? -looks to Andreas again- You heard her, tie him up too. -another spit appears with more rope and she looks to the kids- Your turn kids. -smiles- Have fun.

Andreas: -sighs again and before anyone can react he's tying Bankotsu's hands behind his back and dragging him to the other spit. He ties him to the spit as well and steps back-

Kids: -each pull out a box of matches and take their places in a circle around Christi Anna's spit. They all strike a match and toss it onto the logs, setting the fire, then they begin to dance in a circle around the spit, chanting-

Bankotsu: Okay! Chinatsu! Honey! Cant we talk about this?! -struggles-

Christi Anna: What?! -then looks down and notices the fire, and screams- what the hell is wrong with you people?!

Chinatsu: -looks to Andreas-….Andreas…would you like to come inside please for a moment… -looks at Misato- _Spare him this please…_ -turns and walks back in-

Misato: -smirks and looks at Christi Anna- I would tell you to say hi to the devil when you get to hell, but you might as well tell her now, because she's standing right in front of you. You should have never pissed me off. -turns to Andreas- You stay. -looks to Chinatsu- _No,_ _I want him to see this. _-turns back and watches, watching Andreas from the corner of her eye-

Kids: -keep chanting and dancing in circles around the spit. They take some sort of powder from their pockets and throw it into the fire, making the flames jump higher for a brief instant and the smoke rises in thick clouds as they continue their ritual-

Yoko: -walks back out of the forest and stops, seeing what's going on- What the hell?! Misato, what are you doing?! -runs over to Misato and looks at her, then Christi Anna, then back to Misato-

Bankotsu: Yoko! Help!

Christi Anna: -passes out from the smoke and just stays quiet-

Chinatsu: -walks out- What does it look like… -goes over and hands Andreas a cup of herbal tea, smiling a bit-

Misato: -looks at Yoko innocently- Cooking, why? -smiles and waves a hand, starting a light breeze that blows the smoke around Christi Anna- Don't want her dieing too fast, now do we?

Yoko: -sighs- Fine, but I don't have to watch this. I was never here. -turns and starts to walk off. He waves at Bankotsu- Hey Bankotsu. -walks back into the forest-

Andreas: -shakes his head a bit- Thank you, but I don't drink tea.

Maru: -stops dancing and starts turning the spit, but keeps chanting-

Others: -continue the dance and the chant-

Chinatsu: oh… I'm sorry, I just took a guess.. -turns to Yoko- if your wondering about Akemi, she is with Renji -smiles then turns back to Andreas-

Bankotsu: Chinatsu! Whatever it is…I'm sorry! -struggles-

Yoko: -stops, then takes off running-

Andreas: It's alright, I'm fine…

Misato: -stands there and watches, grinning-

Kids: -continue, not paying attention to anything else-

Chinatsu: -sighs and takes a sip of tea- Well…would you like something to eat? Or drink?

Bankotsu: No! Yoko! Come back! -sighs and still struggles-

Renji: -is with Akemi, next to the lake behind the waterfall snapping pictures grinning- Wonderful Kemi-kem! Now, how about a little skin in the back.

Misato: -smirks and laughs, looking at Bankotsu- Are you watching Bankotsu, 'cause you're next. -giggles-

Andreas: -shakes his head a bit, never taking his eyes from Christi Anna- No, thank you…

Bankotsu: Okay! Okay! Chinatsu! Baby! I swear its not as bad as you think! -looks at Chinatsu-

Chinatsu: -looks at Bankotsu- We will get to your interrogation later…. -looks back to Christi Anna and smiles, taking another sip of tea-

Akemi: -she sits on the bank, having her back to Renji, looking over her shoulder her shirt down past her shoulders, but covered in the front.-

Renji: -goes over and messes with her hair a bit, and steps back-

Misato: -glances over at Andreas and narrows her eyes a bit, then looks back to Christi Anna-

Andreas: -is smirking a bit, almost unnoticeably to anyone who wasn't looking closely-

Yoko: -jumps from tree to tree following their scents until he sees them. He stays hidden in the trees, sitting up in a branch, just watching silently, smiling a bit-

Chinatsu: -sighs and takes another sip of tea…just watching-

Renji: -he snaps the picture and then looks on how many he has left-…hmm…two more shots.. -he says softly, he then looks at Akemi and smirks- doing great baby girl…

Akemi: -blinks and blushes furiously-

Misato: -watches for a while longer, then transforms and sits, scratching behind her ear. She stands back up and shakes off, then stretches and lays down with her head on her paws, still watching-

Yoko: -sits up in the tree and grins, shaking his head-

Andreas: -just stands there watching, not moving an inch-

Akemi: -pulls up her shirt and looks around, she stretches a bit and looks at Renji- Ready to go back?

Renji: -shrugs and nods- Sure…besides I only have two filters and almost out of film anyways… -he stands and looks at her-…you ever think about being a model? You have real potential… -winks at her-

Christi Anna: -stops breathing after a while, her glasses falling out of her hand and her head hanging down-

Kids: -toss another handful of powder into the fire and the flames rise high to finish the job. They stop dancing and cheer, jumping up and down-

Misato: -lays there and watches-

Andreas: -just watches-

Yoko: -jumps from the tree and disappears into the forest, heading the opposite direction of the house-

Chinatsu: -smirks and finishes her tea- Okay Kids…how about another -looks at Bankotsu-

Bankotsu: -his eyes widen and shakes his head- No! No! Please! I can explain!

Akemi: -She blushes and looks down- Really?

Renji: -he grins and walks towards Akemi-

Kids: Yay!! -run over and make a circle around the other spit, pulling a box of matches from their pocket. They get ready to strike the match and throw it into the pile of wood-

Misato: -sniggers a bit and turns her attention to Bankotsu-

Andreas: -turns to Bankotsu, looking bored-

Bankotsu: Okay! Okay! I'll talk! -he looks at the kids then to Chinatsu- we dated for about 2 days, then I broke up with her because she was a little more inconsiderate than most people. I swear just 2 days!

Chinatsu: -looks at him and then the kids-

Renji: -takes Akemi's hand and starts to walk with her back home- Come on…

Akemi: -she blushes and follows him-

Kids: -strike their matches and toss them into the pile of wood, setting the fire. This spit is higher off the ground than the first and the flames aren't low enough to do any real damage yet. They begin to dance around and chant again, only slightly different than the first chant-

Misato: -transforms back and lays there laughing hysterically-

Andreas: -glances at Misato-

--Thank you to enyone who read chapter 1. Here's chapter 2 for you guys, the rest might come a bit slower. We want a few reviews before we post the next chapter, lets say at least 10. Once again, if you have any questions about the characters or events, ask away and we'll do our best to answer them.

Tell us what you thought. Have a favorite quote, scene, or character? Let us know. Something you didn't like? Let us know. We just want to hear what you think, so leave us a review and we'd really appriciate it.--


End file.
